


Promenade des Anglais

by Rei



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but i tried, not really christmas-y
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„So sehr ich mich freue, dich hier zu sehen, ich hätte mir gewünscht, du würdest nicht auf meine Holzdielen bluten.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promenade des Anglais

**Author's Note:**

> Kitsch und.... ein bisschen Blut und sinnloser Background Plot und Dean Martin Weihnachtsmusik. Yay? :D Ich hatte auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Schreiben.
> 
> Meine Wichtelfic für Nadjeschda. =)

Im Nachhinein hat Arthur keine Erinnerung mehr wie er es von Brüssel an die Côte d’Azur schafft. Er hat seit 56 Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen, und er hat eine notdürftige versorgte Schusswunde an der Seite, die langsam aber sicher den schmutzigen Druckverband und die drei Lagen an Kleidung, die er übereinander trägt, durchsickert.  
Er ist so müde, dass alles um ihn herum flimmert. 

Erst als er in Nizza landet und die Lichterketten und die bunte Weihnachtsbeleuchtung in den Straßen sieht und wildfremde Menschen ihm ‚ _Joyeux Noël, Monsieur!_ ‘ wünschen wird ihm klar, dass Heiligabend ist.  
Heiligabend.  
Es ist ein beiläufiger, ein banaler Gedanke, der untergeht in den Selbstvorwürfen, die er sich macht (‚ _du warst ein Idiot und du hast es verdient erschossen zu werden_ ‘ ) und dem pochenden Schmerz in seiner Seite, der im wilden Rhythmus seines Herzschlages pulsiert.  
Was kümmert ihn Weihnachten. 

Er gibt sein letztes Bargeld für das Taxi aus, um ans Meer zu kommen.  
„ _Promenade des Anglais, s’il vous plaît_ “, bringt er hervor. „ _Palais de la Méditerranée._ “

Er muss es zweimal wiederholen, bis der Taxifahrer es versteht.  
Sein Französisch ist unter besseren Umständen gar nicht schlecht. Nicht so gut wie das von Eames natürlich, der in neun verschiedenen Sprachen problemlos flirten, nach dem Weg fragen und Essen bestellen kann.  
Aber normalerweise kann Arthur wenigstens ein Taxi bestellen und die Polizei ablenken.  
Nur heute klappt scheinbar nicht einmal mehr das.  
Nicht wenn ihm der Kopf schwimmt und die Wunde an seiner Seite im Takt seines wummernden Herzens pulsiert.  
Er hat einen Berg an Leichen und eine Explosion in Brüssel zurückgelassen, die einen halben Block ausradiert hat.  
Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.  
Gott. Er ist so ein Idiot. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass Anderson überlaufen würde.  
Wann hat er angefangen so vertrauensselig zu sein, dass seine Backgroundchecks nicht mehr paranoid genug sind? 

Er lässt sich am ‚Palais de la Méditerranée‘ absetzen und verbringt eine halbe Stunde in der Herrentoilette in der Eingangshalle, um das durchgeblutete Hemd auszuziehen und gegen ein frisches auszutauschen, bevor aus einem Seitengang wieder nach draußen gelangt. 

Das Meer flimmert in der Spätnachmittagssonne. Es ist kalt, aber der Himmel ist strahlend blau und sonnig. Die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung an den Laternen und in den Fernstern sieht seltsam unpassend aus.  
Er zwingt sich zu schlendern, obwohl er am liebsten rennen möchte. Schweiß klebt kalt in seinem Nacken, seine geprellten Rippen schmerzen und die Promenade verschwimmt vor seinen Augen. Fußgänger stoßen gegen ihn und er entschuldigt sich vage. Er weiß, dass niemand hinter ihm her ist, aber das hält ihn nicht davon ab völlig paranoid verschlungene Umwege zu laufen. 

‚ _Promenade des Anglais_ ‘.  
Promenade der Engländer. 

Ein Lachen steckt bitter in seiner Kehle.  
Es gibt nur einen Engländer, der ihm grade weiterhelfen könnte…  
Aber der ist nicht hier. 

Als er endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen ist, rauscht Blut in seinen Ohren und er fühlt sich unwirklich und bleiern als ob er zu viel getrunken hätte.  
Das Haus liegt in einer der unzähligen, verschlungenen kleinen Gässchen hinter dem _Marché aux Fleurs_. Es ist ein hoher Altbau, ein leicht verfallenes viktorianisches Stadthaus mit hohen Giebeln und großen Fenstern.  
Der Schlüssel ist versteckt in einer steinernen Vase, die auf dem Pflaster vor dem Haus steht, ein riesiger Kübel mit einer überdimensionalen Palme darin.  
Es ist das unsicherste Versteck der Welt und Arthur hat das Eames auch schon 800 mal gesagt.  
Aber Eames hört ja aus Prinzip nicht auf ihn. 

Innen drin stolpert er zwei Stockwerke nach oben und versucht keine Blutspuren am Geländer zu hinterlassen. Er ist nicht sicher, ob es ihm gelingt. Die Stufen verschwimmen vor seinen Augen. 

Er kann sich noch allzu gut daran erinnern, wie Eames ihn hierher mitgenommen hat nach einem gelungen Job in der Schweiz.  
Zur ‚Feier des Tages‘. 

_„Der ganze Sinn und Zweck eines geheimen Unterschlupfes ist, dass es ein Ort ist, den niemand kennt und den niemand finden kann!“_

_Eames hebt die Augenbrauen. Es sieht vage belustigt aus. „Stimmt. Sonst wäre es kein besonders geheimer Unterschlupf mehr“, stimmt er zu und angelt ein Flasche Weißwein aus dem Regal._

_Arthur verschränkt die Arme.  
Er hasst es, wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass Eames sich ein bisschen über ihn lustig macht, aber nicht genug, dass es sich lohnt, ihn dafür zu erschießen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat er das Gefühl viel zu oft. _

_„Du darfst mir nicht verraten wo deine geheimen Unterschlupfe sind.“_  
_Da. Er sagt es trotzdem._  
Er muss es sagen, weil Eames ein viel zu vertrauensseliger Idiot ist, dem irgendwann Leute die Kniescheiben zertrümmern werden oder ihn mit Beton an den Füßen im Fluss versenken, nur weil er nicht genug aufgepasst hat.  
Und das würde Arthur vollkommen am Allerwertesten vorbeigehen, wenn Eames nicht… wenn Eames nicht einer der besten Fälscher der Traumbranche wäre.  
Und Arthur arbeitet nun mal gerne mit den Besten. Er kann Dilettanten nicht ertragen. 

_Das und… er möchte nicht, dass Eames irgendwann mit zertrümmerten Kniescheiben im Fluss landet._

_„Sauvignon Blanc, 89’er Jahrgang“, erwidert Eames und deutet auf die Weinflasche. „Habe ich bei einem Herzog mitgehen lassen, mein Engel.“_

_„Du magst Weißwein nicht mal“, sagt Arthur._

_Eames lächelt, während er ihm einschenkt. „Ja, aber du.“_

_Arthur hebt die Augenbrauen. „Du musst mich nicht mehr rumkriegen. Ich bin freiwillig hier.“_

Das letzte Mal als er hier gewesen ist, war es Anfang Mai. Der Weißwein war kühl und die Abendluft mild, die Luft getränkt von Gewürzen und Lavendelseife und den Stimmen der Touristen. Es war ein Kaleidoskop aus Meerrauschen und mediterranes Essen, spielende Kinder und bellende Hunde und glitzernde Sonnenfunken in Eames‘ Haar.  
Es waren seltsam romantische Flitterwochen, denkt Arthur im Nachhinein spöttisch, ihre Waffen versteckt unter den Holzdielen im Boden, tonnenweise kriminell erworbenes Geld auf ihren Konten und endlos träge, lange Nachmittage, die sie in Eames Bett verbracht haben.  
Da war ein winziger Laden um die Ecke, wo Eames Quiches besorgt hat, während Arthur nervös Wache gehalten hat, sein Blick misstrauisch in die Menge gerichtet und eine Hand in der Nähe seines Holsters. 

Dieses Mal ist er unbewaffnet. Das ist schlimmer als nackt.  
Dieses Mal ist es ist kalt und die Luft ist staubig und unbewohnt.  
Dieses Mal gibt es keinen Weißwein und keine Quiche und keinen Eames. 

Vor allem keinen Eames.

 _„Du bist immer so misstrauisch. Entspann dich, Liebling.“_  
_Ein beiläufiger Kuss.  
_ _„Wir sind hier ganz sicher, ich verspreche es. Und jetzt steck die Waffe weg. Ich halt dir den Rücken frei, vertrau mir.“_

Seine Finger zittern als er die Tür aufschließt. Sie sind glitschig und verschwitzt und der Schlüssel rasselt ihm zweimal zu Boden, bevor er es schafft. 

Er fällt praktisch in das Apartment. 

Arthur schafft es noch die Tür hinter sich zu zuziehen, bevor er taumelt und sich an der Wand festhalten muss.  
Er blinzelt als das Zimmer vor seinen Augen verschwimmt. Blut verschmiert seine Finger als er an seine Seite greift.  
Viel zu viel Blut.  
Shit.  
Er muss die Wunde anständig versorgen und zwar schnell. 

Irgendwo hier ist ein Verbandskasten.  
Er weiß es. Sämtliche von Eames Rückzugsorten sind vor allem mit zwei Dingen immer hervorragend ausgestattet, und das sind Alkohol und Verbandszeug.  
Irgendwo hier ist ein Verbandkasten und Alkohol und…

Seine Knie sacken ihm weg und er flucht leise.  
Nein. Nein. Nein!

Der Boden rauscht auf ihn zu und das letzte, was er denkt, ist ‚ _so knapp. so kapp. Gott verdammt_ ‘.  
Danach denkt er eine ganze Weile gar nichts mehr. 

-

Er kommt wieder zu sich als jemand sein Gesicht in die Hände nimmt und seine Wange tätschelt.  
Ihm ist kalt und übel und die Welt kreiselt um ihn herum. 

„Arthur“, sagt eine allzu vertraute Stimme. Warm und tief und sehr, sehr britisch. „Arthur, sieh mich an.“

Ein Traum.  
Das muss ein Traum sein. 

Phantastisch. Er liegt im Sterben und träumt von Eames und Eames und seiner dämlichen, warmen, tiefen Stimme.  
Arthur gibt einen unwilligen Laut von sich, mehr frustriert als alles andere. 

„Arthur, Liebling. Teuerster. Allerliebster. Es würde mir wirklich weiterhelfen, wenn du die Augen öffnest. Nur für einen winzigen Augenblick.“ 

Arthur blinzelt.  
Eames‘ Gesicht schwimmt in sein Gesichtsfeld, erst verschwommen und dann zunehmend schärfer. Im starken Kontrast zu seinem beiläufigen Tonfall sieht er besorgt aus, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und sein voller Mund eine harte, grade Linie. 

„…ms.“ Arthur gibt ein leises Geräusch von sich das man mit viel gutem Willen als ‚Eames‘ interpretieren kann. 

Eames atmet heftig aus. „So sehr ich mich freue, dich hier zu sehen, ich hätte mir gewünscht, du würdest nicht auf meine Holzdielen bluten.“ Seine Stimme klingt erstickt. 

Das… ist kein Traum.  
Das kann kein Traum sein.  
Er liegt tatsächlich in Eames‘ Armen und er verblutet wirklich langsam auf den Holzdielen seines Geheimunterschlupfes. An der Côte d’Azur. An Weihnachten.  
Gott im Himmel. 

Arthur kann nicht anders, er lacht lautlos. Es bringt seine Lungen zum Rasseln und er stoppt. „…bitte vielmals um… Entschuldigung…“ 

„Lass es einfach nicht wieder vorkommen, mein Herz, und wir vergessen diese unglückliche Angelegenheit.“ Fachmännisch lässt Eames eine Hand über Arthurs Rippen wandern. „Hilf mir weiter, mein Herz. Wie lange blutest du? Womit wurdest du verletzt?“ 

„…45er…“ Arthur fährt sich mit der Zunge über die trockene Unterlippe. „Glatter… Durchschuss. Gestern…“ Er runzelt die Stirn, unsicher ob es gestern war. Er ist nicht einmal sicher was heute ist. 

„Wunderbar. Dann müssen wir keine Kugel aus dir herausholen, nicht wahr?“ Eine Hand fährt behutsam über seine Haare, seine Wange, seinen Nacken, so sanft, dass er nicht sicher ist, ob er sich das nicht nur einbildet. „Sag mir nur rasch, wer auf dich geschossen hat, damit ich ihn umbringen kann, sobald ich dich verarztet habe.“ 

„…tot…“, versichert Arthur. Seine Augenlider sind wie Bleigewicht und weigern sich oben zu bleiben. Schwärze kriecht in sein Gesichtsfeld. 

„Natürlich. Verzeih, dass ich etwas anderes annahm.“ Eames‘ Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln, und wie immer wenn Arthur nicht ganz bei sich ist, ist er fürchterlich abgelenkt von allem was seine Lippen tun. Deswegen verpasst er Eames‘ nächsten Satz, der eine Warnung gewesen sein muss, denn plötzlich spürt er wie er in der Luft schwebt.  
Eames hat ihn hochgehoben. 

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Herz“, sagt seine leise, tiefe Stimme, direkt an seinem Ohr. „Ich hab dich.“  
Es erscheint Arthur wie ein passender Moment, um erneut das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. 

-

Als er das nächste Mal zu sich kommt, ist es warm.  
Wie immer wenn er nicht sofort weiß, wo er ist, lässt Arthur einen kurzen mentalen Check durchlaufen.  
Er ist unbewaffnet. Er liegt in einem Bett. Er hat aufgehört zu bluten und jemand hat einen fachmännischen Verband um seine Rippen angebracht. Niemand foltert ihn. (Ist es traurig, dass das auf seiner internen Checkliste auftaucht? Vermutlich.)  
Er ist nicht allein. 

Langsam öffnet Arthur die Augen.  
Draußen ist es dunkel. Der Kachelofen brennt und der Plattenspieler läuft. Dean Martin, die Weihnachtsedition.  
Jemand hat ein halbes Dutzend Kerzen angezündet und im Zimmer verteilt.

Nein, nicht _jemand_.  
Eames. 

Kein Traum.  
Bittersüße Erleichterung brennt in seiner Brust.  
Es war kein Traum.  
Eames ist wirklich hier. 

Er hat keinen Mucks von sich geben (natürlich nicht), aber mit der unheimlichen, ihm eigenen Gabe immer sofort zu merken wenn Arthur wach ist, reagiert Eames auf ihn. 

„Frohe Weihnachten“, sagt er, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.  
Er sitzt in einem Sessel neben dem Bett und hat ein Glas bernsteingelbe Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Whisky. Der warme Feuerschein stellt schmeichelhafte Dinge mit seinen Wangenknochen und dem Schwung seiner Lippen an. 

So wie er da sitzt, sieht er vollkommen entspannt aus, beinah friedlich.  
Nur die Bartstoppeln und die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen verraten, dass er vermutlich schon mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen oder geduscht hat. 

„Wieso bist du hier?“ fragt Arthur. Seine Stimme ist kratzig und dünn. 

Wortlos steht Eames auf und reicht ihm ein Glas Wasser, bevor er sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante setzt. „Direkt zum Punkt. Keine Zeit für Small Talk, was?“ stellt er behutsam fest. 

Verärgert stellt Arthur fest, dass seine Hände zittern, während er das Glas anhebt. „Nein. Ich muss…“ Seine Stimme bricht und er hustet. 

„Vorsicht. Reiß die Nähte nicht wieder auf, die ich mühsam in dich gestickt habe. Meine Nähkünste sind nicht die Besten.“ Eames nimmt ihm mit einer Hand das Glas ab und schiebt mit der anderen ein paar Kissen in seinen Nacken.  
Diesmal hilft er ihm das Wasserglas zu seinen Lippen zu heben. 

Arthur würde sich gerne dagegen wehren wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden, aber ihm ist so flau und schwindelig zumute, dass er nicht einmal protestieren kann.  
Gottverdammter Blutverlust. 

Er trinkt kleine Schlucke Wasser und atmet ein und aus, und er wartet bis der Schwindel nachlässt.  
„Ich muss wissen, ob ich Spuren hinterlassen habe“, erklärt er schließlich rational. „Wenn du mich hier gefunden hast, dann können auch andere…“

„ _Niemand_ wird dich hier finden,“ sagt Eames. 

„Wie kannst du da so sicher…?“

„Aktuell gehen die Polizei, Interpol und ein Großteil der kriminellen Welt davon aus, dass du in der Explosion in Brüssel ums Leben gekommen bist.“

Arthur hält inne und runzelt die Stirn. „Es war nicht so eine große Explosion.“

„Oh doch, Herzblatt.“ Eames lacht rau. „Das war es. Ich bin _da_ gewesen.“ 

„In Brüssel?“ Arthur starrt ihn an. „Wieso?“ fragt er dämlich. Sein Gehirn funktioniert noch nicht so richtig. Es fühlt sich an, als ob die Wirklichkeit schneller an ihm vorbeirauscht als er sie verarbeiten kann. 

Eames kann Pokern mit den Besten. Niemand weiß das besser als Arthur, der schon mehr als einmal gegen ihn verloren hat. Aber dieses Mal flackert etwas über sein Gesicht, eine einzelne Emotion, gestochen scharf und so schmerzhaft, dass Arthur beinah zurückzuckt vor lauter Überraschung. „Ich war dort, um wenigstens deine Leiche zu bergen.“  
Es klingt sehr, sehr ruhig und sehr gefasst und jeder, der Eames besser kennt, weiß, dass das kein gutes Zeichen ist.  
„Ich war in Brighton, als ich über einen Kontaktmann erfahren habe, dass Anderson einen Deal mit Bukowsky eingegangen ist.“, fährt Eames fort. „Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen, deswegen bin ich in den nächstbesten Flieger gestiegen um dich zu warnen, aber… Als ich gelandet bin, waren die Nachrichten schon voll von der Explosion. Keine Überlebenden. Ich war zu spät.“ Es klingt bitter. 

Arthur fragt nicht wieso Eames überhaupt gewusst hat, dass er mit Anderson arbeitet oder dass der Job in Brüssel stattfindet oder was das überhaupt für ein Job gewesen ist.  
Genauso wenig wie Eames jemals gefragt hat woher Arthur jedes Mal weiß wie man Eames findet und wo, und was er grade treibt.  
Es ist einfach etwas, was sie tun.  
Ein Auge aufeinander haben.  
Quer über den Globus und durch alle Zeitzonen hinweg.  
Auch an Weihnachten. 

„Du warst nicht zu spät“, sagt er stattdessen. 

„Ich bin nicht rechtzeitig…“

Arthur schlingt die Finger um Eames Handgelenk. Ruhig sieht er ihm in die Augen. „Du warst nicht zu spät“, wiederholt er leise. „Nicht hier. Auch wenn ich um alles in der Welt nicht weiß, wie du auf die Idee gekommen bist, ausgerechnet _hier_ nach mir zu suchen.“  
Es ist nicht einmal _mein_ Geheimversteck, denkt er. Es ist _deins_.  
Und er wäre elendig auf den Dielen dieses Verstecks verblutet wenn Eames nicht in letzter Sekunde aufgetaucht wäre wie der schneidige Operettenheld, der er ist. 

„Du solltest dich ausruhen“, sagt Eames. 

„Ich will mich nicht ausruhen“, erwidert Arthur. 

Sekundenlang ist es still zwischen ihnen. Eames erwidert seinen Blick, aber sein Puls unter Arthurs Fingern stolpert schnell und unregelmäßig und es dauert einen Moment, bis er sich wieder beruhigt. 

„Du hast die Explosion ausgelöst, nicht wahr?“ fragt Eames langsam, als ob er es selbst grade alles in seinem Kopf zusammensetzt, bis es Sinn ergibt. 

Arthur nickt. „Anderson ist mir in den Rücken gefallen. Ich war verwundet und unbewaffnet, und sie waren zu acht. Es schien… wie eine guter Plan in diesem Moment.“ Er fährt sich mit der Zunge über die trocken gewordene Unterlippe. Einen Moment lang schmeckt er noch den Pulvergeruch in der Luft, bitter und metallisch, wie der Augenblick der Erkenntnis, dass er hier nicht mehr lebend rauskommen wird. Nicht ohne drastische Maßnahmen. 

„Wie zur Hölle hast du die Explosion überlebt?“ 

Arthur zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sie hatten mir bereits ein Grab geschaufelt. Das… hat geholfen.“ 

Eames schnaubt. „War das so eine Aktion wie 2011 in Kabul?“ 

„Das war ziemlich genauso wie 2011 in Kabul.“ Arthur lacht und wünscht sich gleich darauf, er hätte es gelassen.  
Er hat vergessen, dass seine Rippen bei der Detonation ganz schön was abbekommen haben. Mit geprellten Rippen zu lachen ist immer so ein Anfängerfehler.  
Als er wieder richtig Luft bekommt und die Sterne aufhören vor seinen Augen zu tanzen, sitzt Eames neben ihm auf dem Bett und hat eine Hand in seinem Nacken. Seine Finger fahren beruhigend auf und ab. Es fühlt sich seltsam intim an, persönlich. 

„Ich habe jede Menge schottischen Whisky hier“, sagt er im Plauderton. „Und Weißwein. Ich habe da einen Kumpel hier in der Nähe, der könnte uns eine Gans besorgen, wenn du willst. Es ist nicht das perfekte Weihnachten was ich für uns geplant hatte, aber…“

Arthur haut ihm matt in die Rippen. Oder versucht es zumindest.  
Eames fängt seine Hand und drückt einen beiläufigen Kuss auf seine Fingerknöchel. „Tu das nie wieder, okay?“ 

„Es war nicht viel riskanter als Kabul.“

„Ja, aber in Kabul waren wir zusammen.“ 

‚Tu das nie wieder _ohne mich_ ‘, ist das was Eames eigentlich meint.  
Zugegeben. Das klingt wie ein guter Plan. 

„Wie hast du es herausgefunden?“ fragt Arthur leise und lässt seinen Kopf auf Eames Schulter sinken. Er erlaubt sich selten, seine wahren Gefühle durch die Maske aus unterkühlter Professionalität durchblitzten zu lassen, aber wenn nicht heute, wann dann.  
„Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich hier bin?“  
Er weiß dass er vorsichtig war und keine Spuren hinterlassen hat, Blutverlust hin oder her, deswegen ist er nicht beunruhigt.  
Aber Eames ist besser als die meisten. Und Eames… kennt ihn besser als die meisten. 

Eames angelt nach seinem Glas Whisky und reicht es wortlos an Arthur weiter. Im Hintergrund singt Dean Martin mit schmelzender Stimme ‚ _I’ll be home for Christmas_ ‘.  
„Ich hab deine Leiche nicht gefunden. Und der Brandbeschleuniger war einer von _deinen_ Favoriten. Da habe ich angefangen zu überlegen. Was wenn Arthur die Explosion überlebt hat? Was wenn er entkommen konnte? Und ich kenne dich.“ Eames rollt mit den Augen. „Ich wusste, du gehst in kein Krankenhaus, egal in welchem Zustand du bist. Ich wusste, du würdest sofort das Land verlassen. Also bin ich zurück zum Flughafen gefahren und habe nachgesehen welche Maschinen in den letzten Stunden rausgegangen sind. Ich habe alle Flüge ausgeschlossen, die keine Direktflüge waren oder länger als drei Stunden gedauert hätten. Fünf sind übrig geblieben und Nizza war dabei.“ Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Der Rest war Glück.“

Mehr als Glück, denkt Arthur.  
Er fühlt sich seltsam entblößt, nackt, so als hätte die Wahl seines Verstecks etwas privates über ihn preis gegeben.  
Vielleicht hat es das.  
Mehr als ihm lieb ist.  
Er ist halbtot in _Eames‘_ Unterschlupf gefallen, und in keinen seiner eigenen, weil es das Einzige war, was Sinn gemacht hat in diesem Moment. 

„Ein Weihnachtswunder“, ergänzt Eames spöttisch und melodramatisch zugleich. Vielleicht spürt er wie unbehaglich Arthur das alles ist. 

„Frohe Weihnachten“, murmelt Arthur aus Ermangelung etwas Besseren. 

„So gerne ich dich auch hier habe, nächstes Jahr schenk mir doch lieber einen gestohlenen Degas oder einen Monet oder eine diamantenbesetzte Krawattennadel, in Ordnung, Herz?“

„Ich werde daran denken.“ 

„Frohe Weihnachten, Arthur.“


End file.
